Love at first sight
by flippypony
Summary: This story takes place in an altenet universe. Harry and Ginny bump into each other literally one day and there worlds change frome that moment on. Non-magical
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I dont own ANYTHING exept the plot.

* * *

Of all the bloody days to be late I have to be late to a very important meeting. Okay I'm almost there. And just as I round the corner I run straight into something and drop everything. "Oh how bloody wonderful!" "Oh here let me help you" says this voice and I look up to see a raven haired man with the most hypnotizing eyes you've ever seen. And he had a terrific build. "Thanks sorry I ran into you I guess I was just in such a hurry." I said. "No no it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm um Harry by the way Harry Potter." Said Harry

"Hi Harry." I check my watch and gasp at the time "I'm sorry Harry but I really have to go I have this meeting and well…"

"Um yeah I understand bye."

"Maybe I'll see you around." I said with a wink as I left.

Harry's Prov,

I watched her mesmerized as she left, with that lovely dark red hair and those adorable chocolate brown eyes. She was easily the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I don't even know her name. All of a sudden my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Harry" said Hermione sounding rather excited.

"Oh hey Hermione what's up?"

"Okay you know how 3oh!3 is like my favorite band of all time!"

"Yeaahh"

"Well there playing over at this club called In the End"

"Hermione if this is going where I think it's going the answer is no"

"AWWW come on Harry it'll be fun!"

"No!"

"Come on!Please do it for me I'm like your sister!"

"Aghh fine I'll go what time?"

"Around seven"

"Okay you owe me by the way bye"

"K bye"

Ginny's Prov

"Well well well look who finally decided to join us our lovely agent" said Blake

"Sorry guys but I ran into someone literally on my way here" I said

"Well that's okay babe." Said Kent

"Kent how many times do I have to tell you don't call me babe, I don't date my clients."

"Oh come on why not?" he asked

"Why not? Because if we break up I don't want to get my ass fired. That's why not"

"Okay okay"

"Anyways you guys should be happy I got you the opening act for 3oh3. So please for the love of god don't mess it up"

"You got yourself a gentlemen's promise." They both said in unison.

Later that night

"What would you like to drink?" asked the bartender

"Umm let me have a martini" I said. Okay there playing pretty good. There so lucky my company represents them.

"Thanks" I said I started walking when I bumped into someone.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry…Harry?"

Harrys Prov.

"I cant belive you made me go here."

"Oh come Im sure you'll have fu-OMG! this is my favorite song!Hey mister bartender mix me a drink I really need something to tell me its okay not to think..."

*sigh* typical fan girl "Hey yeah Im gonna go over there okay" "Yeah yeah...AHHHH! hes so hot!" I slowly walked away not looking where IO was going when I turned around I bumped into someone.

"Oh my god Im so sorry…Harry?"

"Oh h-hey" I said really nervously. I wish I knew her name.

"We really have to stop meeting like this." she said with that beutiful smile on her face that could light up a city.

"Yeah, but who knows maybe its faith." I said hating myself,

"You believe in faith?"

"Yeah kind of we need to believe in something. By the way you never told me your name. It's been driving me crazy." I said then spotted Hermione looking at us with a smirk on her face.

"Oh sorry Ginny Weasley. I guess it kind of slipped my mind." she said while Hermione was egging me on to ask her out. I just glared at her

"Its okay so what are you doing here?"

"oh my clients were there opening act so I came to watch them play."

"Oh my god do you know 3oh3!"Hermione said deciding to give me some help.

"I've had a couple of conversations with Nat and Sean."

"I'm sorry Ginny, but this is my friend Hermione Granger. She's obsessed with them." I said Ginny laughed at this but Hermione just glared at me.

"It's nice to meet you Hermione"

"Same here the band before that played was pretty good"

"Yeah I think they could make it big, they have potential all though they are obnactess." Ginny said and two guys made their way to us

"Hey babe" said one of them. Is she dating him oh no!

"How many times do I have to tell you I DONT DATE MY CLIENTS!"She said. I secretly sighed a sigh of relief

"Okay okay how about I call you the best dahm agent in the world" he offered

"Okay see that's better. Harry, Hermione this is Blake and Kent."

"Hi" we all said

"So you ready to go" said Blake

"Yeah, Bye Harry Hermione." she said and started to walk away

"Wait"

"Yeah?"She asked

"I was umm wondering if wecouldhavedinneroneday"I said rather quickly

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that"

"I was wondering if we could go out to dinner one day."

"Oh sure I'd like that" she said while getting a napkin and writing something on it "Here's my number call me and tell me when and where bye." she said while giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye"

"See the night turned out better than you thought" Hermione said with a smirk.

"Shut up"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ginny Prov.

"Hey Ginny" said my roommate Luna as I got ready for my morning run.

"Hey Luna"

"How'd it go last name? Did women throw themselves at Blake like he hoped?" She asked raising her eyebrow. I had to laugh at this. She always did have a crush on him and Blake on her but they were too stubborn to notice.

"No and I think the only girl he wanted throwing herself at him is you." I said she just glared. "Sure…so did you meet anybody?"she asked. I blushed and looked away a little too quick.

*gasp*"You did! Who? Is he cute? Does he have a mustache? Is he older, younger? Short, tall, fat, skinny? TELL ME WOMEN! I NEED TO KNOW THIS INFOMORATION!"She said his while shaking me and not taking a break so I could answer. But I decided to tease her a bit.

"Do you really need to know this?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"So I can know that he won't be some pervert who's a pervert."

"You know Luna you never like anyone I date."

"That's not true I liked Mike, Tony, Justin, and Jason. I didn't like Dean and you know how that turned out." she said. I shuddered at the memory. Dean and I had been high school sweethearts. He had been my first everything except kiss and boyfriend. We dated from freshmen year through my softmore year of college. And know each other even longer. At one point we had been engaged in till I found out he was cheating on me. It's been 4 years now and he's still trying to win me back.

"Please I beg of you don't bring him up!"

"Is that fucken idiot still bugging you?"

"Unfortunately, he keeps coming by to see if I want a quickie…he's such a PIG!"

"And let me guess, you slept with him."

"Ahh nooo" I said. All Luna did was give me this knowing look that said "_that's a fucken lie and you know it"*sigh*"_Fine, I slept with him" "Why do you always do this your just basically telling him that there's still hope. I swear sometimes you can act like a total slut." "And this is coming from the girl who I once found handcuffed and naked on her bed. While the guy stole pretty much everything we had. Little tip don't fuck a stranger you met on the street just cuz he's fucken hot!And I know It's just that there's certain things where he really really _really _shines at." "You mean he's really good in bed." "Yeah that pretty much sums it all up. Hey I'll be back. I'm going on a jog." I told Luna. "Alright, and by the way it wasn't the street it was a McDonalds" she said."Oh and that makes it so much better!" I yell as I shut the door. *sigh* Why can't I stop thinking about this guy. I've only met this guy twice and yet I can't stop thinking about those green eyes and the way his hair always sticks up. In a lame attempt to try to get him off my mind I turn on my IPod to my favorite song Makes me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless.

"Hey buttercup." Said the one person I don't want to see.

"Dean do you have a life?" I said starting to get very aggravated.

"Yeah it's to make sure you don't get into any trouble." He said while wrapping his arms around my waist. I pushed him off me and punched him in his stomach.

"Dean it's been four years get over it. God I'm so fucken glad I found out you were mental before I married you!" and with that I ran for the hills.

Harry Prov.

"So?" said Hermione

"So what?"

"You gonna call her?"

"Who?"

"You know who?"

"No I dont know who." I said getting a little agrevatted.

"You know Ginny."

"Thats none of your bussiness"

"Your like my briother so it is"

"If you must know I'm waiting 3 days like your suppose to."

"What is it with men and the 3 day rule?"

"Let me ask you something. If a guy gives you his number do you call right away?"

"No of course not you seem desprate."

"And do you call a week later?"

"No, then you'll have to remind him who you are."

"Exactly so three days is the right amount of days. No matter how much you may like this girl."

"Whatever, anyways i have to go I got an early day tomorrow." she said.

"Bye" I said. I took out my phone and stared at Ginny's number should I call?


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Prov.

"I did it!" I yelled, making Hermione jump.

"God give me a heart attack will you!"She said smacking me in my shoulder.

"Ohhh I'm so sorry."

"Shut up. Did what?"

"You know, I called Ginny. Now we have a date on Friday night going to pick her up at her place." I said proudly.

"Good for you, you finally got a pair and asked her!"

"Ha-ha very funny."

"You know I was just kidding. So where are you taking her?"

"I have no idea. That's why I'm here."

"Ahh you want my help."

"Well you are a girl."

"REALLY! I never noticed."

"Smart ass."

Ginny Prov.

"Hey best friend!" I said going to the fridge and getting a root beer (MMMM root beer, the greatest of all sodas) and a bag of chips.

"Heyy. You're in a good mood… What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I'm just happy because someone got asked out on a date."

"Well how nice for someone. Did this someone happen to get asked out by the guy she met at the bar?"

"Actually we met in the street but yes."I said, blushing a little. This is a big deal because I never EVER blush. And Luna noticed that.

"Well well well you must really like this guy if you're blushing. "She said while putting a DVD in the DVD player (they must have really broken their brain trying to come up with that name.).

"Shut up and watch the movie."

"Alright if that's how you wanna be."

A couple minutes into the movie, Luna spoke up again."When?" she asked

"When what?"I asked

"The date."

"Oh Friday. He's picking me up at seven."

"Do you know what you're wearing yet?"

"Ummm…you know the usual."

"So a pair of converse, DC, or vans, either ripped or black skinny jeans, your Paramore t-shirt, the Domo loves waffles one, the one that says Write, or the one that says I'm so freakin' rawrsome with the cute TREX, some jewelry, one of your infamous studded belts, and a hoodie to top it off." She said all in one breath.

"Do you enjoy being a smart ass? Smart ass, anyways I was actually thinking about wearing that one halter top." I said.

"Which one?"

"The black one."

"Gin! You have too many clothes I don't know which black one."

"GRR! The black one that has the beaded neck trim. And I don't have that many clothes."

"Gin, do you know why I let you have the master bedroom?"

"Umm because I'm paying for most of this apartment?"

"Ha-ha no. It's because that room has two closets which you fill both up with all your clothes."

"That's not true it's just I like to be neat so I have to separate the work/family/sophisticated date clothes from the me/friends/usually more fun dates clothes. Don't blame me just cuz I got OCD."

"I'm not, but really clothes! REALLY!"

"Yes, really anyways I also have a nice spot for my skateboard in Rex." I said this got Luna to give me this look that said 'what the hell'. "You named your closest?"

"Yeah, the one where I put the clothes I usually like to where is called Rex, and the one where I put the clothes for work and family, stuff like that is called Percy."I said proudly.

"Percy? Why Percy?"

"Because I was trying to think of a name that was sophisticated and boring and who better fits that description then my dear older brother Percy." We both laughed at this.

Harry Prov.

"So should I take her to a fancy restaurant?"

"Umm from what I saw she doesn't seem like the type to like fancy restaurant. Just take her to go see a movie then take her to a non-fancy restaurant but NOT fast food and NOT a disgusting place. Okay?"

"Umm yeah."

"What's wrong."

"It's just I really like this girl I know I've only met her twice but every time I think about her I get this feeling in my heart and I know it's because of her. That bitch!"

"Umm charming, she'll be head over heels for you."

"Umm sorry, I'm just really nervous. I want this first date to be memorable."

"Don't worry, give her that speech you gave me and she'll never forget it." she said sarcastically. I just glared.

* * *

Did you catch the line I put in frome the HARRY POTTER MUSICAL! Please review pwease!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry's Prov.

"Harry your taking this girl out for a movie not a ball." Hermione said. It was true why I had on a tux no idea.

"Your right jeans and a shirt should be fine right?"

"YES!" she said. Five minutes later I came out wearing a shirt and jeans grabbed my keys and head out.

"Bye! Good luck"

"Thanks!"

On my way to Ginny's place I passed this skate park and I could've sworn I saw a flash of red hair. A little while later I found myself parking looking up at the building where Ginny lived. She lived in the rich part of town like me which I really shouldn't be surprised since she is an agent for one of the biggest agencies in the country. I come to the apartment I'm looking for and knock. Almost immediately a girl with dirty blonde hair opened the door. "Hi you must be Harry."

"Yep and your name is?"

"Luna Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you Luna."

"You too dude. Ginny's running a little late she'll be here in a little bit so you can sit and wait for a little bit." She said gesturing to the sofa. She was about to say something when we heard a rolling out in the hall, so Luna went over and opened the door just in time for a someone to roll in.

Ginny's Prov.

Shit shit shit! I'm late! Luna's going to kill me and I really don't wanna keep Harry waiting. I really should stop skateboarding after work but it's my home away from home, I love it can't live without it. I park my Mercedes Benz SLR in the parking lot grab my skateboard and I go into the building. Okay almost there Luna should be opening the door in 3…2…1 bingo. "I know I'm late don't start…Oh hey harry. Sorry I'm late." I said smiling apologetically. "It's fine Gin. You're here now." he said smiling. God I love the way he says Gin. "We can go soon just let me go change really quickly and we can go."

"Okay. I'll be waiting." he said. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Be nice."I told Luna. She smiled "Of course I will. I always am." "Whatever."

Harry Prov.

I was still in a daze after Ginny left for her room. I don't see how something as simple as a kiss on the cheek can do that. A voice finally pulled me out of my daze. "Wow. She must really like you." Luna said. My head snapped in her direction so fast. "Really? You think so? How can you tell?" I asked really fast. "Whoa dude. Calm down. I can tell because I've known her since we were kids so I happen to know that she never _ever_ kisses people on the cheek unless there family. She feels it'll give them the wrong idea." By now I had pretty big grin on my face. "So…Harry…tell me. Do you have a criminal record?"

Ginny's Prov

I just got out of a quick five minute shower and I'm freaking out trying to decide what to wear. Fuck it. It's just a movie, so I walk to Rex (my awesome closet…Yeah I'm aware that I'm weird.)And pick out my outfit. Ten minutes later I walk out into the living room to find Luna interrogating him. I sigh, walk over and say. "Didn't I tell you to be nice?"

"I am being nice. And in my defense you never said anything about asking questions." she said. I rolled my eyes then she smirked and said "Well looks like my prediction came true." I look at her confused and ask "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Clothes." She simply stated. Then I realized I was wearing exactly what she said I would.

"In my defense you never said anything about a despicable me t-shirt with a minion on it."

"True. But I was still right."

"Smart ass. You ready to go, Harry?"I asked turning to him. He had a rather amused look on his face. "Ready if you are." We both smiled and we headed out the door.


End file.
